big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gocomics President
Hello everyone! So, the comments section has been in pretty much disarray with the polls and theme songs and wars and everything, so that's why we need to elect a leader to help keep everything together and in harmony. That's right, i'm surprised no one thought of this before, but we need a Gocomics president. I'm not sure when we are going to do elections, but your allowed to put your name in if you wanna try to be president. I wish luck to every candidate, let's make Gocomics great again. Rules # To be a candidate, you must have an account on Gocomics and the wiki and you cannot have a criminal record. (Meaning you got banned.) # You must have been on Go Comics for 9 months and we must have proof of your 9 months here. (Vice Presidents do not however) # DO NOT vote for yourself with other account that you have. The voters must have been seen before on Gocomics and people agree that they are not someone else's account to vote to prevent this. # If things get out of hand, then someone can try to overrun the president. During overrunning, people will vote on if the president should say or not. If its half, then the president stays. # If you are willing to run for president, you must have a vice president that will work for you when you are not online. # I'm not sure how will users will be allowed to be president, but we can decide that. If the president is absent for more than 3 days, then we will choose another president. If s/he's going on vacation or something like that, that s/he can tell everyone when s/he is coming back, so we could have a temporary president. Candidates Put your name on the list if you are running for president, and put your vice presidents name. *ComedyProfessional, VP: dom cos | Campaign Message: I don't care about this at all but banana *RandomPollssAndStuff, VP: Iamtheone. Look guys. I only started polls because I never got paid attention to. Clutch, MartySays, Link, they got recognized because they were a part of the drama. if I win, not only will I stop doing polls, I will advocate against them. My campaign promise will be to abolish polls. | slogan- A vote for Random is a vote for order. *Iamtheone, VP: Anyone. I am a new generation user. While this seems a problem at first, I see it as an advantage. I'm fresh, so I'm less power hungry than older commenters. If I'm elected, I'll help start a Senate so the power is in balance. *Big nate vp Henry Hudson. I will make gocomics great again( hey it worked for trump also i am sorry if i have offended anybody ) i have been at gocomics for a long time but just recently made an account Post-Poll Iamtheone won the president poll and... literally nothing changed. NOTHING! Spyroclub1 posted a google forms saying if we should keep it, and 75% people said no. So that's done, and lets forget this ever happened... Henry Hudson was banned from this Category:Pages never used again Category:GoComics